The little merman
by ThatStrangeGirl97
Summary: Kurt's a merman and Blaine's a human prince. Will they find love? Metions of mercedes and rachel and santana. Based off the little mermaid
1. Chapter 1

**The Little Merman.**

**AN:/ ok so this popped into my head one night and I thought I should write it down purely for a bit of fun, by the way this is based off 'The Little Mermaid' well, actually it's the same plot line but with all the names changed. Anyway please please review, I don't know if this is any good :/**

**Kurt was the only son of king Burt who had 10 other children, who were all girls. Kurt was the adventurous one of king Burt's children, always swimming off and finding things that belonged to humans, Burt and his family were part of the merworld. King Burt had raised all 11 children by himself as he had lost his wife, Queen Elizabeth, when Kurt was very young and had never re-married.**

**Kurt as the youngest of the children was fascinated with humans and longed to be one, his friends Mercedes, the fish, and Rachel, the crab, always went with him although had differing opinions. Whilst Mercedes agreed with Kurt, Rachel often tried to stop him doing things that involved humans, like going to shipwrecks to find things. Kurt sighed as Rachel started giving him another lecture.**

"**Kurt, you know your father would not be happy with you out here all on your own. It's dangerous."**

"**Oh Rachel lighten up, my dad won't find out. He never does and I'm not alone, I'm with you guys." Kurt smiled and helped push Mercedes through the small porthole window and then swam in himself and immediately swam over to a fork picking it up grinning,**

"**Wow, Cedes what do you think it is?"**

"**I dunno, maybe we should ask Santana. She knows loads." Kurt nodded and put it in his bag and smiled swimming over to a candle stick holder and placed it in his bag.**

"**Ummm Kurt we should get going, I think we're intruding." Kurt frowned and looked at where Rachel was standing and gasped when he saw a shark trying to break through the small porthole.**

"**QUICK! Guys come on." Kurt swam to the other side of the ship and swam through the little porthole and sighed when he saw Mercedes struggling to get through the porthole and quickly swam over to help her. He frowned pulling on her fins even harder when he heard the shark breaking through the other side of the ship…**

**AN:/ Will continue this if people like it enough, 5 reviews max for me to continue it. Please review, click that little blue button below **


	2. Chapter 2

**/ok, guys just so you know I have cut out the part where it's the concert cause it may have confused some writers and plus I just didn't feel like it needed to be put in. I will also be posting link to the songs used in chapters. Anyway read and review please!**

**Kurt pulled harder on Mercedes fins as the shark broke through the other end of the ship and after a very harsh tug got Mercedes free. They quickly swam away not wanting to see if the shark was following them and swam to find Santana wanting find out about their new human stuff.**

**Santana was on her rock looking through her binoculars the wrong way and saw Kurt with Mercedes, "Land ho Kurt." Santana smiled and took the binoculars to see Kurt right in front of her,**

"**Wow that was a fast swim..."**

"**Hey Santana, we have some more human stuff for you to look at." Santana grinned grabbing Kurt's bag and started rummaging around it looking at the stuff before pulling out a fork,**

"**Wow – this is very special…this is very, very unusual." Kurt grinned leaning slightly closer,**

"**What? What is it?"**

"**It's a dinglehopper!"**

"**A dinglehopper?" Kurt frowned slightly at the name.**

"**Yes, these babies are fantabulous. Absolutely indispensary. When it comes to dinglehoppers, I'm a walking encyclopaedia." Santana smiled happily twiddling with it.**

"**Well, you'll look absolutely dandy if you use one of these handy little thingmajigs." Santana smiled at them and started to demonstrate how to use the fork a.k.a dinglehopper and placed it at the top of her head,**

"**Pick up the dinglehopper, just like so…twirl it the way I'm twirling it now! Give it a little yank, and there ya go! You're what they call 'the dog's meow'." Santana grinned petting her new hairstyle feeling proud of herself and went back to searching through Kurt's bag, "You got anything musical in here?" Kurt's eyes suddenly widened and he gasped grabbing his bag putting the stuff back in it,**

"**I forgot about the concert," Mercedes frowned at him, **

"**Wait, the concert was today?" Kurt nodded, **

"**Yes and we're late, thanks Santana." Kurt grabbed his bag and swam off going back down to his fathers castle knowing he was in a lot of trouble.**

"**Kurt, what am I going to do with you young man?" Burt sighed looking at his son from where he sat in his thrown,**

"**Daddy, I'm sorry I just forgot." Kurt smiled slightly hoping his father wouldn't be too mad at him,**

"**Kurt, I don't care your attitude is inexcusable-"**

"**Inexcusable and unforgettable, this would have been the making of my career, and now I am the laughing stock of the entire sea world." Rachel screeched at him frowning, Mercedes frowned and swam over to them,**

"**But it wasn't his fault." Burt frowned slightly looking at Mercedes to continue,**

"**Urhh yeah, there was this shark…and we swam and it snapped…and then there was this seagull and she like this is this and that is that…and-" Burt frowned interrupting Mercedes,**

"**Seagull? Oh Kurt you went up to the surface again didn't you? How many times do I have to tell you? Humans are dangerous you are not aloud near them." Kurt frowned at Mercedes who had took to hiding behind Kurt's back,**

"**But Daddy-" **

"**No buts Kurt you are not to go up to the surface under any circumstances. Do I make myself clear?" Kurt frowned swimming away from his father with Mercedes following as Burt sat back in his chair looking at Rachel,**

"**Do you think I was too hard on him? His mother was better at making sure he kept in line." Burt sighed rubbing his chin,**

"**Not at all sir, he needs someone to keep him in line and out of trouble. Someone you can rely on to do the job properly." Rachel nodded agreeing with herself,**

"**You're right Rachel and you're just the crab to do it." Rachel squeaked looking at him and sighed scuttling away to look for Kurt and Mercedes.**

"**How do I always end up getting myself into these situations?" Rachel mumbled to herself when she saw Kurt and Mercedes looking around before swimming off and following them quickly,**

"**What is this boy up to?"**

**She followed Kurt and Mercedes to a smallish looking cave and quickly swam in when she saw the rock door rolling shut and unfortunately got her back legs caught in the door and gave an embarrassingly high squeak. She finally got her legs free and scuttled through the tunnel and gasped when she saw the amount of human stuff and put her pinchers over her mouth before silently walking over to a large round glass ball and saw herself and stumbled backwards in a large jar and the lid slammed shut.**

"**You ok Kurt?" Mercedes looked at him,**

"**I just don't see things, the way he does, I don't see how humans can be so bad." Kurt sighed gently putting the fork on the stand with the knife and spoon,**

"**Maybe he's right, maybe there is something the matter with me.I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad."**

_Look at this stuff__  
__Isn't it neat?__  
__Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?__  
__Wouldn't you think I'm the girl__  
__The girl who has everything?__  
__Look at this trove__  
__Treasures untold__  
__How many wonders can one cavern hold?__  
__Looking around here you think__  
__Sure, she's got everything__  
__I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty__  
__I've got whozits and whatzits galore__  
__You want thingamabobs?__  
__I've got twenty!__  
__But who cares?__  
__No big deal__  
__I want more___

_I wanna be where the people are__  
__I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'__  
__Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?__  
__Oh - feet!___

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far__  
__Legs are required for jumping, dancing__  
__Strolling along down a - what's that word again?__  
__Street___

_Up where they walk, up where they run__  
__Up where they stay all day in the sun__  
__Wanderin' free - wish I could be__  
__Part of that world___

_What would I give if I could live out of these waters?__  
__What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?__  
__Bet'cha on land they understand__  
__That they don't reprimand their daughters__  
__Proper women sick of swimmin'__  
__Ready to stand___

_And ready to know what the people know__  
__Ask 'em my questions and get some answers__  
__What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?__  
__Burn?___

_When's it my turn?__  
__Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?__  
__Out of the sea__  
__Wish I could be__  
__Part of that world_

**Kurt gasped as something fell knocking over several things from his collection, **

"**Rachel," He couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Rachel wrapped up in several different pieces of jewellery.**

"**Kurt, what are you - how could you – what is all this?" Rachel frowned untangling herself from the pieces of jewellery.**

"**It's uhh it's just my collection." Kurt looked around trying not to look at Rachel,**

"**Oh I see, your collection hmmm. If your father knew about this place-" **

**Kurt and Mercedes swam over to him, cutting him before he could start yelling.**

"**You aren't gonna tell him are you?" Mercedes looked at him getting right up close,**

"**Oh please Rachel, he would never understand." Rachel smiled slightly,**

"**Kurt, you're under a lot of pressure down here, I understand. Let me take you home…" Rachel took hold of Kurt's wrist and started swimming away when something from above started covering the small whole at the top of the cave grabbed Kurt's attention, **

"**What do you suppose that is?" Kurt took his wrist back and swam up the cave and out through the little hole and up to the surface Mercedes and Rachel following quickly. Kurt got to the surface of the water and brushed his hair out of his eyes grinning at the sight of a big ship and fireworks going off in the sky whilst Rachel gasped jumping back**

"**Jumping jellyfish." Kurt grinned and swam towards the boat ignoring Rachel's calls,**

"**Kurt? Kurt! Please! Comeback!" Kurt grinned reaching the boat and hauled himself onto a side step and sat on it looking through a small hole and grinned when she saw the humans dancing around to music. **

**Prince Blaine's dog, Spinee (he actually had a dog called this), was wondering around and smelt something like fish and bent his head following the smell and headed in Kurt's direction, Kurt saw this and pressed himself against the side of the ship hoping the dog wouldn't see him, after a few seconds Kurt turned back around only to get a big sloppy kiss of Spinee who quickly ran off when he heard his name being called.**

"**Spinee come here boy. Come here mutt, what you doin' ay?" Blaine grinned playing around with him for a while before getting his flute out and played it for Spinee.**

"**Hey Kurtie, how ya doing?" Santana grinned seeing Kurt and called down to him, **

"**Santana, shut up or they'll hear you." Kurt frowned looking at her,**

"**Oh I get, we're being secretive. We're out to discover!" Santana yelled before Kurt grabbed her beak, **

"**Isn't he gorgeous?" Kurt sighed happily looking at Blaine, Santana frowned thinking he was talking about the dog,**

"**I dunno, he's kinda hairy and drooly." Kurt rolled his eyes turning Santana's head,**

"**Not him, him!" Kurt pointed at the prince, but shut when a rather old looking man, came out with a large present for the prince.**

**Blaine grinned as his right hand brought out a birthday present and pulled off the sheet, revealing a large statue of Blaine with his foot on a shield holding a sword across his chest.**

"**Oh wow, Wes. I urhh I don't know what to say. Really…" Wes grimaced slightly, **

"**I was hoping to give it to you as wedding present." Kurt sighed as he heard, the words knowing the prince would be looking for a wife.**

"**Wes, just because you're disappointed I didn't marry the princess of Crawford." Wes sighed, **

"**The whole kingdom wants you to marry and settle down." Blaine chuckled sitting on the side of the ship where Kurt was sitting,**

"**I know Wes, but I just haven't found the right guy yet. He's out there somewhere - " Kurt grinned perking up at the sound of Blaine liking guys,**

"**He's out there somewhere, and when I find him I'll know. It'll just hit me…like lightning." Blaine grinned at Wes but it quickly vanished when he heard thunder and lightning in the sky….**

/Ok. Here's the link for part of your world for those who want it (just take out the spaces) :

** www . youtube watch ? v = dxpw F8**

Anyway I hope you guys like this very long chapter, by the way on my word document it was 5 freaking pages long! Read and review please, let me know what you guys think! The quicker you review the quicker I'll upload a new chapter!


End file.
